


Как это не получилось?

by Eliskander



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, M/M, Public Sex, Ratings: PG
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliskander/pseuds/Eliskander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А что если Лукреция с соблазнением Лоренцо и Лео не справилась и во Флоренцию поехал Риарио?)</p><p>Предупреждения: кинк - секс в публичном месте</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как это не получилось?

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Katty-Skarlett, во время феста Неделя с Леонардо Да Винчи  
> http://da-vincis-demons.diary.ru/?tag=5427268
> 
> Бета: Тёмная сторона силы

\- Как это не получилось? – Риарио смотрел на Лукрецию с нескрываемым изумлением. – Лоренцо перетрахал половину Флоренции, а тебя не захотел? Что с тобой не так?!  
Девушка, мгновение назад казавшаяся испуганной и подавленной, вспыхнула гневом:  
\- Со мной все так. Он просто увлекся содомией. И большую часть времени проводит у своего нового художника Да Винчи.  
\- Художника?  
\- Которому платят содержание в пятьдесят золотых флоринов и который отливает для него новые пушки, - судя по раздражению в голосе шпионки, она не смирилась с поражением. Пятьдесят золотых флоринов – это было роскошное содержание, так действительно могли оплачивать услуги не вполне официального характера.  
Риарио, до этого слушавший с досадой, насторожился:  
\- Что за новые пушки?  
\- Я не видела чертежи. Никто не видел. Мастерской, в которой они изготовляются, управляют мастер Вероккио и сам Да Винчи, закупки материалов делают его люди, некий Зороастр и мальчик Нико.  
\- И поэтому он не стал с тобой спать? Из-за художника? Не лги мне, он же заделал Клариче дочерей. Значит, на женщин он все-таки смотрит.  
\- Сейчас он все время проводит с художником, в его мастерской.  
\- Но это не значит, что он содомит. Ты просто не справилась. А этот художник, с ним удалось наладить связь?  
\- Да Винчи известный содомит, и он спит не только с Лоренцо. Падок на красивых натурщиков. Так говорит Якопо Сартарелли. Один из его последних любовников.  
Риарио ее отослал, брезгливо указав на дверь.  
– Одевайся. Поедешь к султану. Ватикану нужно чтобы его сын приехал. Инструкции получишь позже.  
«Проклятый содом Флоренции…»  
Безразлично смотря на то, как красивая женщина уходит, Риарио поймал себя на мысли, что у него давно никого не было. Шлюх он не переносил ввиду профессии матери, и плодить себе подобных ублюдков в его планы не входило. Случайных связей опасался из-за многочисленных врагов. Не только ему могло прийти в голову подослать через постель шпиона. Но чтобы Лоренцо прошел мимо красивой женщины? Да кто такой был этот Да Винчи, что любвеобильный правитель Флоренции удержал свой член в штанах ради него?!  
\- Я еду во Флоренцию. Инкогнито.  
\- Но если вас узнают... - кардинал Лупо удивленно посмотрел на него.  
\- Нет, я буду среди черни, музыкантов… художников. Они не знают меня в лицо. Проверю кое-какую чрезвычайно важную информацию.  
Кардинал промолчал. Сикст имел привычку выкидывать бесполезные вещи и бесполезных людей, и каждый из них понимал, что если у Флоренции появится нечто ценное для Рима и они это упустят, – головы полетят быстрее, чем они успеют моргнуть. Лупо боялся гнева Сикста, так что если Риарио хотел рисковать собой – пусть рискует, решил он.  
***  
Въехал граф во Флоренцию не на своем андалузском красавце, а на обычной уже немолодой лошади. Одетый как простолюдин, практически безоружный. С одним кинжалом, и то без именной гравировки. Безымянное оружие идеально для таких же безымянных убийств.  
Посидев с полчаса в таверне, он якобы навел справки о том, где нужны натурщики, какие мастерские сколько платят и где находятся.  
Предвкушая новую интересную партию, Риарио натянул на лицо приветливую улыбку, делающую его лицо моложе, и как он знал, подкупающе привлекательным.  
\- Маэстро Да Винчи?  
К нему вышел высокий мужчина неясного происхождения, возможно, татарской крови.  
\- Нет. А кто спрашивает?  
\- Я Франческо Мельци, мне сказали, здесь нужны натурщики.  
Оценивающий взгляд скользнул по нему подозрительно.  
\- Маэстро занят сейчас, но так и быть, раздевайся. Если подойдешь, будешь изображать ангела, есть такой заказ.  
Не рассчитывавший раздеваться перед первым встречным Риарио замер, но все же потянул с себя одежду. Когда он разделся, мужчина обошел вокруг него, прицениваясь, будто на базаре.  
\- Зо! Зо, нужна еще сера! – сбежавший со ступеней второго этажа мужчина буквально проскочил мимо, по пути хватая лежащее в вазе яблоко и какие-то листы. Он не посмотрел на обнаженного мужчину, и Риарио невольно почувствовал себя задетым. Флоренция в его глазах давно пала во грехе, и вот он пришел к проклятому содомиту, разделся, а тот на него даже не взглянул. Что с ними со всеми не так?!  
\- Маэстро, - вкрадчиво позвал он, совершенно правильно поняв, что это и есть художник.  
Да Винчи обернулся, посмотрел на него, будто только замечая, и по его напряженному взгляду, Риарио понял, что тот по-прежнему погружен в свои мысли.  
\- Мне сказали…  
\- Да-да, это к Вероккио. Я сейчас не рисую. А, Великолепный!  
Джироламо отвернулся практически мгновенно, стараясь выглядеть небрежным, одеваясь, он не поднимал головы. Впрочем, Лоренцо вряд ли стал бы искать среди натурщиков своего врага, но он мог помнить его лицо со свадьбы с Клариче.  
Двое мужчин поднялись по лестнице, о чем-то оживленно разговаривая. И хотя Риарио прислушивался, так и не смог понять, о чем речь. Нет, определенно он должен был узнать, что происходит.  
\- Ну, идем, кстати, меня зовут Зо, - тот, кто встретил его, кивнул на боковую дверь. – Ангелам туда.  
Он пошел вперед:  
\- Мастер! Мастер Вероккио, это к вам!  
Второй раз за полчаса Риарио пришлось раздеваться перед незнакомым мужчиной. Тот осмотрел его, откровенно любуясь, как-то не пошло улыбнулся и кивнул одеваться.  
– У тебя красивое тело. При малом весе, пропорции идеальные. Видно, кто-то из благородных навестил твою мать, - добавил дружелюбно мастер, не заметив, как передернуло Риарио от его слов. – Я возьму тебя. И скоро праздник. Будет представление. У нас уже готовы крылья, наряды, маски. Лео смешает краску для тела. Золотую. Он обещал, что она не будет стираться какое-то время, даже от прикосновений. Лео - это мой ученик… ты видел его. Он вздорный, но хороший человек. Приходи завтра к утру, на позирование. Ах, да… ты откуда родом? У нас утро начинается несколько позже, чем обычно, - Вероккио усмехнулся, - будь к полудню. И не ешь много. Тема полотна - страдающий падший ангел. Впрочем… - Вероккио снова поглядел на расхристанного натурщика, - ты, похоже, и так мало ешь.  
Он переходил с темы на тему небрежно, как очень уставший человек. Риарио слушал вполуха, оглядывая мастерскую, развешанные чертежи, какие-то приспособления.  
\- Тебе интересно? – вдруг спросил старик, и за его мягкой улыбкой Джироламо разглядел острый, проницательный ум.  
\- Да, - не стал лгать Риарио, решив выдать свой интерес за праздное любопытство. – Что это?  
\- Что это, не знает никто, кроме Лео, - рассмеялся мастер. – Но, может быть, какие-то вещи знают Зо и Нико. А, Нико, чертенок! Вот ты где! Лео искал тебя.  
\- Юный Нико – его подмастерье, - Вероккио подмигнул промчавшемуся мимо юноше с золотистыми локонами. Красивый юноша, преодолевая по три ступеньки, бежал по лестнице. - Бедный мальчик, Лео совсем его не щадит.  
Риарио проводил его пристальным взглядом. Для содомита у Да Винчи был хороший вкус. Нико был похож на ангела с полотен лучших художников. Старик, между тем, продолжал болтать.  
\- На днях заставил его летать. Представляешь. Изобрел какую-то машину… а как садится на землю - не придумал. Едва не убил.  
\- Разве Святая церковь разрешает вторгаться в небесное божье пространство? – удивленный Риарио уже хотел увидеть эту машину и эти полеты.  
\- Это Флоренция, мальчик. Это не Рим. Здесь возможно все, - старый мастер снова с интересом посмотрел на него. - Так откуда ты прибыл? У тебя ладная речь, где-то учился?  
Джироламо едва не прикусил свой язык, он расслабился, видя перед собой лишь старика, а между тем этот старик был умен и изучал его точно так же, как он изучал чертежи художника.  
\- В церковной школе, мастер, - изображая смущение, пробормотал Риарио. Что, в принципе, было правдой. И скрывая очевидное любопытство, добавил: - Я из Неаполя. Не мог найти работу… по душе. Мне говорили, Флоренция покровительствует искусствам как ни одна другая республика.  
\- Медичи, - согласился Вероккио. – Медичи многое сделали для города и для нас, художников, и прочих вольнодумцев.  
«Воистину», - подумал про себя Риарио, прощаясь. «Медичи собрали вокруг себя все, что могли купить за деньги, а теперь взялись за оружие». Он видел вдалеке нечто похожее на чертеж странной пушки с несколькими стволами в ряд. Но не рискнул подойти ближе. Что ж, еще будет шанс его скопировать.  
С собой у него было не много денег, и часть он уже истратил в пути. Так что Риарио решил последовать совету Вероккио и не ужинать.  
Ночевал он в паршивой гостинице, и, не выдержав соседства с клопами, ушел спать на улицу. Присев у двери мастерской за полночь, Риарио плотнее запахнул тонкий дорожный плащ.  
Он привык к разным условиям, находясь вечно в дороге, мотаясь из одного края Италии в другой – выполняя приказы Престола Священного города. Устав после долгого дня, Риарио опустил голову на грудь и уснул мгновенно. 

\- Тебе совсем некуда идти? Надо было сказать, бедный мальчик, - Вероккио разбудил его рано утром. – Лео опять кутил в таверне до утра, он проснется не раньше полудня. Идем, я тебя познакомлю с художником, которому ты будешь позировать.  
\- Это будет не Маэстро Да Винчи?  
\- Нет, Лео занят прикладными изобретениями сейчас. Он рисует, но все больше чиркает в блокноте.  
Вероккио отвел его в общую мастерскую. Там лепили из гипса, точили из камня, рисовали. Было шумно, кто-то пел, пахло красками и свежим деревом. Натурщики стояли обнаженными на столах, поодаль сидели скульпторы и художники. Кто-то с кем-то спорил, флиртовал, ругался. Впечатление хаоса сглаживалось появлением мастера. Увидев Вероккио, люди спешили спросить совета и показать наброски.  
\- Иди вон туда, - указал мастер. – Разденься, а вещи кинь на ту скамейку.  
Его обступили люди, и Риарио остался один в толпе оживленных бестолковых «вольнодумцев».  
Он отошел, избегая вопросительных взглядов и откровенных сквозивших в них недвусмысленных предложений. Чувствуя себя неловко, разделся, затем встал на указанный стол и замер. Риарио безупречно разыгрывал безразличие, хотя руки холодели от волнения. Церковь посчитала бы грехом само это обнаженное представление. Неприятное липкое внимание задевало его, словно чужие руки. Он позволил поставить себя, как было нужно, игнорируя прикосновения к своему телу, и замер. Стоять неподвижно было тяжело, с непривычки и после ночи не в кровати, но Джироламо, погруженный в свои мысли, старался игнорировать ноющие мышцы.  
\- Ты сложен лучше, чем Якопо, - похвалил его художник спустя какое-то время.  
\- Там смотреть не на что, - отозвался вышеупомянутый натурщик и рассмеялся, томно опуская глаза, - посмотри на меня еще раз, Луиджи!  
\- Я достаточно на тебя насмотрелся во всех позах, Якопо! – Луиджи, смеясь, продолжал рисовать. Подняв глаза на Риарио, он спросил: - Как тебя зовут?  
\- Франческо, - бесцветно отозвался Риарио давая понять, что его не интересуют сопутствующие разговоры и вероятные предложения.  
\- Говорят, тебе негде жить, я мог бы…  
\- Благодарю покорно, но мне вам совершенно нечего предложить в уплату, - смотря в вожделеющие его глаза, Риарио усмехнулся тонкой, многозначительной улыбкой. В Риме он бы вскрыл этого человека, как свинью, от глотки до яиц за один такой взгляд.  
Обиженный отказом художник пробормотал:  
\- Одевайся, мы закончили.  
\- Нико! – вошедший Да Винчи искал взглядом своего подмастерье. – Нико! У нас второй полет, где ты?  
\- Сбежал Нико от твоих полетов! – посмеялся кто-то из своих.  
Риарио увидел в этом шанс. Он, спешно одевшись, подошел к художнику:  
\- Я могу вам помочь? Мне нужны средства.  
\- Ты же новый натурщик?  
\- Мы… с моим художником друг друга не поняли, - признался Риарио, отводя взгляд. Он изображал смущение, чтобы скрыть тлеющий на поверхности гнев.  
\- Не боишься высоты? – уточнил флорентинец, изучая его.  
\- Нет.  
\- У тебя небольшой вес, если я компенсирую… хорошо! Идем со мной! Как тебя зовут?  
\- Франческо Мельци, - улыбнулся ему Риарио, он использовал этот вкрадчивый тон, когда уже видел свою добычу.  
Его расставленная ловушка захлопнулась, когда художник кивнул ему в ответ:  
\- Леонардо Да Винчи.  
***  
Лео быстро разматывал сбрую, удерживающую испытателя в его машине.  
\- Как ты?  
Риарио тряхнул головой. Пару мгновений назад он видел это поле с высоты птичьего полета и впервые за всю свою жизнь побледнел от страха, смешанного с восторгом. Это длилось недолго, затем что-то пошло не так и высота стала еще больше. Джироламо смотрел вниз на веревку, которая связывала его с несущейся повозкой художника, и ощущал себя ребенком, которого объединяет с матерью тонкая пуповина. Ветер поднимал его выше, натянутые, как перепонки, между реек ткань и кожа гудели от напряжения, дыхание прерывалось от волнения, сердце колотилось как безумное. Риарио бездумно улыбался смеющемуся внизу художнику, конь нес телегу все быстрее, но Да Винчи даже не смотрел, куда. «В этом он весь» - подумал тогда Риарио, чья предусмотрительность кричала ему закончить богомерзкое дело и вернуться на землю, а сердце требовало продолжения. И пока противоречия горячо осаждали его разум, конь споткнулся.  
То, что было дальше, Джироламо решил посчитать гневом Божьим, ибо он падал, как Икар, ломая созданные человеческим гением крылья. Отчаянно хотелось закрыть глаза, но Риарио смотрел, не мигая, на то, как поразительно быстро приближается земля. Да Винчи кричал ему что-то. Этот беспечный безумный художник его убьет. И похоронит где-то на окраине Флоренции, и Отец… Святой Отец даже не узнает, как он погиб.  
И слава Господу.  
Ибо, даже падая Джироламо, не мог перестать испытывать восторг от полета. Противоестественного проявления спора человека с Богом. Но кто ты такой, художник, чтобы спорить с Ним?  
\- Ты в порядке? – снова и снова спрашивал его художник, освобождая его руки.  
Риарио спасло дерево. Одинокое дерево посреди поля, куда ветер отнес конструкцию по инерции. Оно смягчило падение, цепляя ветками казавшиеся такими хрупкими крылья. Граф исцарапался, словил пару ударов о ветки и ударился о землю и пострадал больше от того, что был привязан к крыльям и не смог даже руки выставить или сгруппировать тело.  
Да Винчи оторвал край своей рубашки и стал обматывать ему голову, и только тогда Риарио понял, что заливает ему глаза и отчего голова такая тяжелая.  
\- Не теряй сознание! Франческо!  
\- Маэстро! Маэстро!  
\- Нико! Быстрее!  
\- Маэстро, лошадь ногу сломала…  
\- Вот же день не задался, - Леонардо посмотрел в бледное лицо лежавшего на земле человека. Он едва его не убил, но тот не выглядел испуганным или разозленным. Много видел в жизни? Пробежав взглядом по его фигуре, отмечая детали, Лео запрятал пару своих мыслей до лучших времен, сейчас ему надо было исправить последствия эксперимента.  
\- Беги за Зо. Скажи, он мне нужен срочно. И пусть найдет лошадь.  
\- Не засыпай, ну же! – Лео отер залитое кровью лицо куском собственной рубашки. Как художник он отметил тонкую линию скул, мало примечательный подбородок, хищный орлиный нос и упрямую линию губ. Такое лицо могло быть чрезвычайно подвижным, но написать его было бы тяжело – потому что главным были глаза. Их выражение менялось практически мгновенно. И сейчас мутный взгляд искал его, губы пытались что-то сказать, и да Винчи нагнулся ближе, склоняясь над распростертым на земле мужчиной.  
\- Художник…  
Лео нервно глянул на него, то ли спеша перебить, то ли прося поберечь силы, но его помощник уже закрыл глаза. Он потерял сознание и не знал, как ругался Зо из-за того, что его вырвали из приятной компании красивой женщины, у которой становилось все меньше причин хранить верность супругу, как паниковал Нико, пока голова Риарио лежала у него на коленях всю дорогу до мастерской. Да Винчи сам сел за вожжи и гнал коня, свистом и криком прогоняя прохожих с дороги. Он злился и спешил, вспоминая свои последние вскрытия и работы врачей в старых мусульманских книгах. Рим считал труды персидских и арабских врачей ересью и запрещал их применение, но труды арабского хирурга Абу-ль-Касима, как и многие другие, Лео знал едва ли не наизусть. Он ценил знания, и даже запрет церкви его не останавливал.  
Лео сутки провел у постели своего пациента, выхаживая его. Травма головы, суставов, ссадины и кровоподтеки - еще две недели Риарио не мог встать с кровати, его рвало, он чувствовал головокружение и слабость. Изучая расходящийся трещинами потолок, эмиссар Рима осознавал, что это наказание божье. Он посмел усомниться в запретах церкви, и провидение покарало его. Смотря, как его едва пришедший в себя пациент молится, становясь возле кровати на колени, Леонардо задумчиво переставал толочь в каменной ступке травы и задавался простым вопросом, кем был этот натурщик до того, как оказался у дверей его мастерской. У него были манеры светского человека, но при этом весьма скромные. Он мало ел, стремился понравиться, но сексуального подтекста в этом не было. Будто человек перед ним возник из ниоткуда, и жизнь еще не решила, какую форму придать его характеру. Вероккио говорил, что он из монастыря недавно вышел. Бастард, вероятно, какой-то богатой семьи. Уверенный в себе – этого не скрывали даже простые одежды. Сильный – он в бреду перехватил руку Лео и сжал ее, и Да Винчи понял, что эта рука привыкла держать меч. И все же – очень тихий, внимательный. Этот Франческо позволял лечить себя, охотно слушал его и старался понять. Они много говорили об абстрактных отвлеченных вещах, и Лео ловил себя на мысли, что перед ним образованный мужчина. Что-то подспудно тревожило Лео, но когда Франческо полулежа слушал его, внешне расслабленный, будто умиротворенный, и только неотрывный взгляд выдавал подлинный интерес, – это захватывало ту часть внутри Лео, которая жаждала найти единомышленника. Не помощника и не подмастерье, а того, кто способен по-настоящему его понять.  
Во внимательном взгляде Франческо читалась искренняя, но малопонятная жажда. Чего хотел от него натурщик, Лео догадывался. Но в то же время сомневался. В этом не было похоти, скорее томление. И хотя робкими подростками они давно уже не были – это давно забытое чувство предвкушения заставляло Лео спешить в свою комнату наверху и проводить там немного больше времени, чем было необходимо. Между ними осталось так мало условностей в те дни, когда Леонардо, который обрабатывал его рану на голове, старался не замечать, с каким усилием Франческо позволяет касаться себя. Но он доверился ему. Лео как врач осматривал его, обнаженного, сразу после того, как они принесли раненого в мастерскую. Помогал обмыться неделей позже, когда тот немного пришел в себя. Отдал свою рубашку, взамен измазанной в крови. Делил с ним кров и пищу, и ощущал, что никогда еще посторонний не казался столь близким. Они шутили о каких-то простых вещах, обсуждали конструкции Леонардо, и в этом неумолимом сближении чувствовалось странное родство душ.  
Да Винчи приносил ему гранаты.  
\- Гранат полезен для восстановления сил.  
И Франческо ел предложенный ему фрукт, морщась, улыбаясь, облизывая алый сок, выступающий из лопнувших зерен, брызжущий, смачивающий губы.  
А Леонардо смотрел на это и чувствовал, что в такие мгновения все, чего ему хочется, это целовать эти несговорчивые, вероятно, никем не тронутые губы. И хотя опыт соблазнения девственниц-монахинь у него был, Лео медлил. Он не мог заставить себя переступить ту грань доверия, которая возникла между ними. Было ли это жаждой обладания или привычным ему желанием вкусить чего-то нового – Да Винчи не знал.  
\- Знаешь, я придумал для Лоренцо сегодня бомбарду, смотри! – Лео бросил Риарио гранат. – Только вместо зерен в полой сфере будет шрапнель.  
Франческо заинтересованно подкинул в воздухе сшитую кожицу с фейерверком внутри.  
– Интересно. Но как это применять? Маленькая зона поражения остановит максимум одного-двух всадников.  
\- С этим проблемы. Для большего масштаба этой бомбарды нужен арбалет едва ли не на все поле. Но создать такой невозможно, ибо сила натяжения его тетивы будет колоссальной, - Лео покачал головой.  
\- Но зачем ты создаешь для него новое оружие? Да еще и то, которое годится только как бутафория?  
\- А… ты же не знаешь, – Лео снова чертил что-то в своем блокноте. – Пока ты болел, Рим пошел на Флоренцию. С каким-то смехотворным обвинением, мол, Лоренцо убил находящего здесь с визитом племянника Папы Сикста.  
Франческо моргнул, задержав дыхание, и натянуто улыбнулся своему лекарю.  
\- Нет, я не…  
\- Не беспокойся. Я не позволю им захватить Флоренцию.  
\- Ты так уверен в своих изобретениях… но ведь твоя бомбарда - это блеф?  
\- Но они об этом не знают, - усмехнулся Лео и, смотря на явно встревоженного натурщика, постарался его успокоить. – Береги силы. Ты еще не совсем здоров.  
\- Но этот племянник…  
\- Это чушь, Лоренцо его не убивал. Риму просто нужен повод.  
Франческо снова взглянул на его чертежи:  
\- Но если они потребуют демонстрацию?  
\- О, для малых масштабов она будет весьма убедительна, - бегло улыбнулся ему Лео и протянул настойку. – Выпей, это поможет тебе уснуть.  
Риарио взял чашу и пригубил. Он опустил взгляд, чтобы скрыть эмоции хотя бы частично. Художник посчитал его волнение страхом за собственную жизнь. Что, в принципе, в условиях осады Флоренции – вполне правдоподобно. Но замаскировав растерянность, Риарио не смог спрятать гнев, на себя в том числе. Он так увлекся Да Винчи, его идеями и изобретениями, их разговорами и поисками истин, что забыл, что Сикст не преминет двинуть армию на Флоренцию, и не потому, что будет мстить за гонфалоньера Римской церкви, а потому, что это чрезвычайно удобный повод свергнуть Медичи. Он должен был выбираться из мастерской художника, найти кардинала Лупо, попытаться… если не спасти, то хотя бы оттянуть начало этой войны. Леонардо искал Книгу Листьев – он мог найти ее. Риарио это видел. Если его убьют… Нет. Не сегодня и не завтра. Он не допустит этого. Не из-за его глупой ошибки. Сикст был силен, и гнев его страшен, но Джироламо являлся ему не только правой рукой и мечом, и Риарио решился.  
\- Да Винчи! – гулкий голос Лоренцо раздался внизу и художник, захватив с собой чертежи, поспешил к правителю республики.  
\- Мой художник, - Лоренцо слушал его план минут пять прежде, чем начать целовать. Леонардо ускользал от него практически две недели, растворившись в своей работе, чертежах и поисках ответов. Что ж, в канун битвы, в которой они могли все потерять, Медичи это не удивляло. Но завтра он должен был встретиться с послами Рима, и Лоренцо хотел запомнить, возможно, последний день Флоренции таким, каким являлся его талантливый гений – свободным, бесстрашным, красивым. Не хрупкой ускользающей красотой придворных дев и не распутной красотой падших – нет, Да Винчи восхищал полетом своего ума, искренностью, с которой служил родному городу, и к дьяволу Лоренцо слал предостережения Джулиано. В минуты, когда обнимал сильное тело горячего, страстного любовника, жар которого опьянял лучше вина, Медичи ощущал себя так, будто способен на многое, практически на все. В поспешном, жестком сексе не звучало признаний, не было иллюзий или игры слов. Да Винчи никогда не говорил ему, что любит, и Лоренцо не ждал и не требовал этого в ответ. Но он знал, они оба любили ее – Флоренцию. Город, который лежал между ними, как самая сладострастная женщина. И это сближало их как союзников и друзей.  
Риарио слышал, как они трахаются внизу. Шумно, не таясь. Судя по скрипу, вероятно, на столе художника. Джироламо заткнул бы уши, если бы позволил себе признаться, что его задевает эта ситуация. Вместо этого он сидел на кровати, в сгущающихся сумерках, сжимая в руках опостылевшую настойку. Нет, он не будет ее пить сегодня.  
Одеваясь, Риарио поднялся, стараясь двигаться бесшумно. Он на мгновение замер, терзаемый желанием спуститься вниз и взглянуть на распятого под Лоренцо художника, то ли для того чтобы вспомнить, зачем проник в эту мастерскую будто змей в Эдем, то ли для того чтобы попрощаться. Запомнить его запрокинутую голову, сильные руки, обнимающие широкую спину Лоренцо, шалый раскрепощенный взгляд. Закрыв глаза, Риарио видел его таким. Сознательно не позволяя себе опуститься ниже и осознать, что Лоренцо сейчас трахает его в задницу, как портовую шлюху, и шепчет приличествующие моменту грязные ругательства. И им обоим хорошо, так, как может быть хорошо тем, кому принадлежит мир за пару мгновений до оргазма. Джироламо грустно и недобро усмехнулся. Завтра армия Рима сметет этот город и эту мастерскую. Ему просто надо выбраться из города. Сказать, что изобретение и оборона Флоренции всего лишь блеф. Он мог бы даже выпросить у Сикста – Да Винчи. За тем, чтобы он творил для Священного престола или за тем, чтобы самому иметь права на него, - Риарио не смог себе ответить. Это было чужеродным и отвратительно-порочным. Выдыхая сквозь стиснутые зубы, слыша, как громко стонет Леонардо, Риарио, не запахивая рубашку, скользнул в окно и ушел по крышам. Он хотел помнить своего Маэстро – художником, который на пару мгновений подарил ему все небо человечества. Мечтателем, способным изменить мир.  
Ревновать его у него не было ни повода, ни желания. Ведь так?  
Их долгие разговоры все еще звучали у него в ушах, но теперь казались иллюзиями в реалиях нового дня, и Риарио кривил губы в злой, холодной улыбке при встрече с кардиналом Лупо. Он украл лошадь и доехал до ставки римской армии, осадившей город. Его останавливали, но пароли Риарио помнил наизусть. Увидев перед собой изможденного, бледного Риарио, кардинал пробормотал:  
\- Я думал, вы погибли…  
\- Это недалеко от истины. Завтра я возглавлю делегацию от Рима на переговорах.  
\- Но Рим пришел к стенам Флоренции, потому что мы думали, вы…  
\- Что за бред, Лупо. Отец… Святой Отец знает, что я жив. Мы пришли сюда согласно его плану для того, чтобы урезонить Медичи. И мы это сделаем. Моя так называемая пропажа была просто частью замысла его святейшества. Или ты сомневаешься в моих словах?  
Едкий тон, четкие прохладные интонации, вкрадчивый голос – даже если Лупо и сомневался, он не стал перечить, уж больно хорошо он знал, что случается с теми, кто не распознает за этим тоном – скрытую угрозу.  
Взглянув куда-то за спину кардинала, Риарио сказал:  
\- Зита, мне нужны ванна и смена одежды. И скажи, чтобы к завтрашнему утру приготовили мне коня.  
\- Вам удалось узнать нечто ценное во Флоренции?  
Риарио улыбнулся Лупо одной из своих самых неприятных улыбок.  
\- Безусловно.  
***  
Этой ночью во Флоренции должно было состояться праздничное представление, то самое, к которому готовились Вероккио и череда беспутных полуобнаженных ангелов. Лежа в горячей ванне, Риарио вспоминал, как Нико пробовал на его коже золотую краску, в то время, пока он болел. Казалось, что это было вечность назад. Будто их разделяли не сутки, а жизнь. По сути, так и было. Просто в мастерской Да Винчи Риарио забыл об этом, точнее, позволил себе забыть, увлечься чужими идеями, изобретениями, поиском смысла в бессмысленной череде пыток и убийств, из которых по большей части состояла его жизнь в последнее время. Эти падшие, о которых Сикст говорил практически сквозь зубы, оказались гораздо менее грешны, чем половина знакомых Риарио кардиналов. Они не молились и не постились, разнузданно предавались плотским утехам, потакали себе в чревоугодии и пили практически только вино, но руки художника никогда не были замараны в крови, только в краске. Его подмастерье был, по сути, еще подростком. А наставник… Риарио хотел бы такого отца. Вероккио посмеивался над Леонардо, журил его за безделье и проделки и приносил выздоравливающему участнику эксперимента бульон.  
– Спи, - говорил он Риарио, - спи больше, ты выглядишь уставшим.  
Эмиссар Рима, который большую часть времени проводил в седле, давно не помнил, чтобы кому-то было дело до того, как он выглядит, спал ли он и что с ним происходит. Эта участливость тревожила, раздражала, потому что Риарио не знал, как на нее реагировать. Милые люди на его памяти гибли в угоду великим целям, они были бесполезны и не нужны ни Престолу, ни ему самому. Тогда отчего он ощущал отчетливое чувство тепла в такие минуты? Отчего старый мастер больше не казался ему глупцом? Флоренция была распущена в нравах, далека от Господа, но вернувшись под сень Рима, Риарио чувствовал себя опустошенным. Да Винчи обманул его, очаровал как ребенка своими игрушками. И показал ему разницу – между ними.  
Джироламо громко рассмеялся. Отчасти чтобы протолкнуть ком в горле. Он ощущал себя невыносимо одиноким, брошенным кем-то реквизитом сыгранного спектакля. Его роль была прописана с самого начала, менять ее не было сил. Разве что только на один вечер?  
Риарио потянулся за полотенцем. Флоренция утопала в веселье. Завтра армия Рима сметет ее с лица земли. Беспечный художник этого не ведает, он доверился ему, и Риарио знал, что зря. Ревность погнала его прочь, слушать, как Леонардо наслаждается жизнью с кем-то другим, оказалось слишком сложно. Противоречия Риарио обычно отрицал, разделяя мир на черное и белое. Но именно ими полнилось сегодня его сердце, так что, наскоро одевшись, граф, используя свое положение, обошел патрули и вернулся в город.  
Собственные мотивы Риарио озвучил Лупо весьма убедительно:  
– Я не скопировал чертежи его пушки, не было такой возможности. Но сегодня ночью все на празднествах, и проникнуть в мастерскую не составит труда. Вернусь до рассвета.  
И пока говорил – Риарио сам верил в звучавшие слова, но долгий взгляд кардинала ему в спину помнила Зита.  
Она видела своего господина злым, встревоженным, предвкушающим и отзывчивым к ее немногим словам. Но никогда еще она не видела графа растерянным.  
Он жаждал вернуться во Флоренцию, будто оставил там не чертежи, а часть себя.  
***  
\- Ты вернулся?  
Этот вопрос Риарио ожидал меньше всего. Как и самого Да Винчи.  
Мастерская должна была пустовать, главный распорядитель чудес в Доме Медичи должен был сейчас быть рядом с Лоренцо. Леонардо вынырнул из темноты и застал его врасплох, он, видимо, что-то забыл в мастерской и так некстати вернулся.  
Мысли не складывались, и привыкшие лгать губы будто онемели, Риарио дернулся уйти, пытаясь сбросить невозможное чудовищное ощущение неправильности момента.  
\- Я… не хотел вам мешать.  
\- Правда? – художник стоял так близко, что гонфалоньер мог посчитать, сколько раз солнце поцеловало его, прежде чем отпустить на землю.  
Риарио сделал шаг назад.  
\- О чем вы, Маэстро? Конечно, я уходил только на время. Мне нравятся ваши работы и изобретения, - хотя бы отчасти Риарио желал быть искренним, невольно изучая реакцию на свои слова. Художник стоял напротив него, тихий, странно уставший.  
\- Хорошо. Тогда пойдем на праздник. Ты… твой костюм ангела, где он?  
Риарио невольно улыбнулся, - ты о юбке и паре крыльев из птичьего пуха?  
Да Винчи впервые ему улыбнулся:  
\- И о краске. Твоя кожа должна быть золотой, тогда сработает эффект, который я придумал для этого праздника.  
Сбрасывая одежду, Риарио ощущал, будто смотрит на себя со стороны. Там, в завтрашнем дне, они, вероятно, станут заклятыми врагами, и это воспоминание сотрется, погребенное под трупами убитых флорентийцев. Однако ночь давала ощущение вседозволенности, и впервые граф осознал, что чувствует себя свободным выбирать. И он выбрал.  
Риарио обмазывал кожу краской, которая высыхала и не стиралась. Быстро, тщательно – так как привык делать все в своей жизни.  
Леонардо, стоявший рядом, налил себе на ладонь это практически расплавленное золото.  
\- Спину, повернись. Держится часов шесть, потом смоешь водой.  
Когда чужие ладони коснулись сведенных от напряжения лопаток, Риарио едва заметно выдохнул сквозь зубы. Он никогда не позволил бы себе пасть до зависти к Лоренцо, но чувствуя, как ладони художника скользят вдоль его спины, Риарио застыл, прикрыв глаза. Он набирался смелости, чтобы обернуться, когда Леонардо пробормотал ему практически на ухо:  
\- Прости меня.  
Риарио заставил себя делано-безразлично улыбнуться:  
\- Было бы за что.  
Да Винчи усмехнулся ему и закрепил ремни, удерживающие крылья.  
\- Я часто… знаешь, я часто забываю, что людям рядом со мной может быть больно. Это не со зла. Просто так много всего происходит и… меня не хватает. Понимаешь?  
Обернувшись Риарио, глянул на него. Смотря ему в глаза, Леонардо коснулся скул, размазывая краску по лицу.  
\- То, что между мной и Лоренцо, – это другое.  
\- На все-то у тебя есть ответ, художник, - севшим голосом ответил Риарио, и внезапно улыбнулся. - Забудь. Есть вещи, которым не суждено случиться, даже если вера в них велика.  
\- О чем ты? – художник скользнул взглядом по обнаженному телу, которое в отблесках единственной свечи, казалось, излучало солнечный свет за счет краски.  
\- О том, что промелькнувшее между нами – сродни письма Пресвитера Иоанна о царстве его на Востоке. Обманчивая иллюзия.  
\- Ты возвращаешься домой? – скорее констатировал, чем спросил Леонардо.  
Риарио, склонив голову на бок, изучал человека перед собой.  
\- Я возвращаюсь к своей прежней жизни.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Да Винчи, - тогда идем. Сегодня я покажу тебе истинный дух Флоренции. Но сначала, выпей.  
Отхлебывая вина с пряными травами, Риарио усмехнулся, он надеялся утром легко откинуть эту странную близость, забыть о вкрадчивом голосе художника, его долгом понимающем взгляде, которым тот сейчас смотрел на него. Надеялся и понимал, что сама суть этой надежды обманчива. Напряжение, перешедшее из рук художника под его кожу, кололось и горело, тянуло, пробуждало желание, скручиваясь на кончиках пальцев, внизу живота, в голове.  
\- Что это за вино? – севшим голосом спросил граф, уже в толпе. Золотая полумаска на лице оказалась очень кстати, Риарио осознал, что плохо контролирует свои эмоции.  
Лео, оглянувшись, улыбнулся ему:  
\- Рецепт Зо. Ты привыкнешь. И от него голова утром не болит.  
В пестрой толпе они затерялись как два бесцельных огонька. Пока шла официальная часть торжества, актеры, музыканты, шуты и простой люд толпились у подмостков сцены. Лео к вечеру должен был запустить фейерверк. А пока что они просто смотрели на подъезжающих роскошно одетых гостей, свистели и пили, деля одну на двоих бутылку. У Риарио шумело в ушах, слегка кружилась голова. Он чувствовал, как в веселой сутолоке празднества забывает о чем-то важном, о смирении, о гневе, о планах Святого Престола на Флоренцию. Ощущая, как в давке Лео прижимается к нему сзади, нашептывая смешные прозвища того или иного аристократа, Риарио улыбался помимо воли. Вино сушило горло, но он то и дело отхлебывал еще. Казалось, будто оно грело не только кровь, но и сердце, распаляя желание. Когда рука Лео скользнула под его длинную, рассеченную до бедра с двух сторон юбку, граф не нашел в себе сил обернуться и что-то возразить. Он позволил ласкать себя, осознавая, что в толпе их никто не видит, ночь в отблесках факелов, полупьяные горожане, все это казалось безумием, чужим нелепым сном, но плотское требовало внимания, и Риарио прикусил губы, чтобы не застонать. Художник шептал ему что-то на ухо, что-то ласковое и насмешливое, пока его пальцы скользили у основания члена. В конце концов, они оказались где-то в практически темном углу, зажатые какими-то корзинами, бочками, отгороженные оставленной телегой от толпы. И когда Лео опустился на колени, Риарио осознал, что это конец. Его прежней жизни, убежденности в своей правоте, надежде на то, что все еще можно исправить. Он погряз в распущенности этого города, утонул в глазах его вольнодумца, и захлебываясь от крика – не мог сказать, что несчастлив.  
Кажется, они целовались и еще пили. Кажется, Риарио едва не поддался искушению сказать правду.  
Смотря во время представления со сцены на беспутного художника, ощущая его взгляд на своей коже, Риарио на мгновение поверил, что так могло бы быть. Он мог бы жить во Флоренции, рядом с Да Винчи, слушать его истории, помогать с изобретениями, делить с ним…  
\- Во славу Свободной Республики Флоренция! – голос Лоренцо вырвал его из омута смутных надежд.  
Медичи говорил не много, властный, уверенный в себе правитель. Рим недаром не мог сломить его сопротивление. Риарио видел, как внимательно слушали его люди. И теперь у него был Да Винчи. Гений, изобретения которого могли изменить мир. Святой Отец еще не знал этого. Но у Рима не было такого же оружия. Поражение в этой войне было неприемлемо. Только не для Сикста.  
Оставляя уснувшего художника в мастерской перед рассветом, Риарио, переодеваясь и стирая с себя краску, осознал, что ночь закончилась. Его шатало от выпивки и усталости, сила воли - единственное, что держало его в сознании до сих пор. Он должен был вернуться в римскую ставку к наемникам, прежней жизни, прежним целям. Уходил Риарио не оглядываясь, он не собирался ни о чем сожалеть.  
Поздним дождливым утром, встречая взгляд хмурого Лоренцо, граф молча кивнул Лео, слушая его комментарии о грядущих жертвах этой войны. Художник, лицо, которого будто застыло в болезненной усмешке, ждал его ответа, и сам Риарио не предвидел того, что случилось мгновением позже. Лео бросил ему бомбарду знакомым жестом из их прежней жизни и спросил о чем-то незначительном. Крутя в руке бутафорское оружие, Риарио потребовал демонстрации. Рядом молчали люди, крутились и взрывались какие-то механизмы, пока двое стояли у невидимой черты, разделивший их. Лео, словно опасаясь его ответов, прятался за насмешливыми шутками и напускной уверенностью. Риарио видел, как нервно он перебирает поводья и спешно грызет свежий гранат. Они вдвоем видели будущее, которое могло бы быть. Но стоя посреди поля за спинами своих правителей, рядом с друзьями, не могли себе позволить ни одного лишнего жеста. Нико хмурился, осознавая правду. Зо был слишком далеко, чтобы уличить Риарио во лжи. А Леонардо молчал. Для него, всегда очень наблюдательного, значение имели любые детали. Граф сделал вид, что не знает его. Он слушал бред о силе нового оружия с самым серьезным видом, задавал вопросы и кивал. И Лео понял – он уедет. Уедет и уведет за собой армию, способную уничтожить Флоренцию. Одна ночь не стоила этого. Гнева Сикста. Поражения. Досады и колоссальных расходов не состоявшегося похода. В безупречных манерах Риарио Лео читал сомнения и усталость. Они расходились как едва не столкнувшиеся в море корабли. У каждого из них был свой капитан и свой курс. Но могло ли когда-нибудь стать по-другому? Чего стоило для него недавнее постыдное откровение и близость?  
Бледный, затянутый в черное граф будто бы ответил ему между строк, разворачивая коня, чтобы отступить. «Всего, художник. Всего того, что могло бы быть». 

 

Примечание:

Труды Авиценны знаменуют высшую точку развития арабской медицины, особенно на Востоке. В 10 в. центр арабской цивилизации переместился в Испанию. Там в Кордовском халифате работал единственный известный арабский хирург — Альбукасис (Абу-ль-Касим, 936-1013).

Хирургия очень долго оставалась ниже по статусу, чем медицина, что было характерно и для арабской, и для христианской цивилизаций. Альбукасис, однако, пытался поднять престиж этой пренебрегаемой профессии. Его трактат — одна из самых древних иллюстрированных книг по хирургии; среди изображенных там хирургических приспособлений — не только пинцет, но и множество разнообразных зубоврачебных инструментов. Альбукасис был также первым, кто описал гемофилию.


End file.
